


Shall I compare thee to a summer's day

by Salty_and_OverDramatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Matt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha shiro, because there are always misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_and_OverDramatic/pseuds/Salty_and_OverDramatic
Summary: Matt has been in love with his best friend for almost as long as he's known him, but he'd never truly had a chance, so he stayed quiet.Their relationship gets complicated when Matt tempts fate and goes out right as his heat is about to hit. It goes about as well as expected.Matt is convinced the universe is trying to ruin his life.





	Shall I compare thee to a summer's day

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kayra, who helped weed out the worst leaps of logic and helped me when I was stuck. Thank you for keeping me together. You're the best!

“Get out of my way Pidge! No- nonono, Don’t block me!”

 

Matt was sitting on the floor next to Pidge. He was leaning forward, his chin almost touching the controller while his honey eyes were darting across the screen as he tried to find something he could use to stop his sister from winning the game.

 

Pidge cackled loudly. She was sitting in a far more relaxed position, her legs crossed and leaning against the couch as she dominated the race.

 

It had been three months since they defeated Sendak, hopefully for good, and things were looking up for the paladins, their families and the people of earth. The paladins had been reunited with their dearly missed families, and the past months had seen a massive increase in civil safety and welfare due to the speedy rebuilding process. Thanks to the Olkari technology, they were able to build much faster and more efficiently. Soon they would be able to start developing Earth’s technology further with the help of all the knowledge that the paladins and their alien friends had brought to earth.

 

Of course, bringing aliens on earth had created its own problems. Humanity had just been released from the clutches of one power hungry alien race. Not all of them were ready to welcome other extraterrestrial species to their planet so soon. The Paladins of Voltron had been working tirelessly to have open dialogue between the races that were now cohabiting earth. It had worked, and there would be a huge meeting in three weeks where professionals and representatives would gather to discuss earth’s policy regarding aliens.

 

The tension was clear among the alien species. Even though many humans were on their side, just as many were still wary of them. That wariness could cost them-

 

“What- NOOO!!” Matt shrieked. On the TV-screen his little character spun to a halt, allowing another character to easily speed past him to second place.  “Luigi did NOT just red shell me!”

 

Pidge cackled even louder. “You should have paid attention to the game Matt. Maybe you would have seen it coming!”

 

Matt threw her a glare. She didn’t even notice.

 

Humanity was weird in the grand scale of the universe. Few species had secondary gender dynamics in a way similar to the humans, and most of the civilizations had strict hierarchy systems. The only other species with similar dynamics that the paladins had met had been the Alteans. Alteans had 16 different possibilities for their dynamics, and each different dynamic was represented with different colored cheek markings. Matt wasn’t sure how the system worked. It probably had something to do with shades of red being different types of alpha, blue being a type of beta and so on.

 

Humans didn’t have magical marks on their skin, so they went the primitive route of tattooing the Greek letter corresponding to their secondary gender with the color assigned to their class on everyone. Matt could see part Pidge’s mark on the back of her neck from this angle. Nowadays they had decided to “Give kids the choice to get the mark” but in reality there was a social pressure that basically gave you no choice in the end.

 

The track made another turn when Matt got the device for his revenge. It was the final stretch, Pidge was already celebrating her victory in advance, reminding Matt of their bet (If Pidge won, Matt would pay for food, if he won, she would pay) when Matt launched his attack.

 

The sheer disbelief on Pidge’s face was enough to make it feel like a victory even though Matt finished in second place.

 

Pidge didn’t even drive past the finish line. She hurled her controller on the couch where it bounced back and clattered on the floor, and lunged at Matt with a furious scream. She scratched at him, kicked and screamed.

 

“YOU FUCKING BLUE SHELLED ME!” she screamed, furious that her brother would do such a thing to her. Nevermind the fact that she would have done the exact same thing were their roles reversed.

 

“Pidge!” Matt gasped, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to be shocked. “Language!”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and scoffed, propping herself up with her elbows. “As if your delicate ass hasn’t heard curse words before”

 

“I was actually talking about you being 17.” Matt gave Pidge a shit eating grin “And my ass is in no way delicate”

 

“ _Ewwww_ ” Pidge pushed her brother away from her. She looked absolutely disgusted. “TMI! I don’t want to know. I can live a nice fulfilling life without knowing anything about your flat ass or anything related to it.”

 

The long-haired Holt gasped, this time actually offended. “Excuse me, my ass is not flat!”

 

Colleen watched her children argue from the doorway. She had missed this during the years they had been gone. This meaningless bickering between the two of them that would always end with laughter and smiles. She had missed family time, watching movies with the people that mattered the most to her, talking about science and engineering with her children or playing Mario Kart. Sam always won. Matt and Pidge were sure the game was rigged. In reality Colleen and Sam just always worked together. After all, they were a good team.

 

Matt childishly stuck his tongue out at one of Pidge’s comments, causing her to throw the controller at his head. Colleen really hoped it didn’t break anything. She wouldn’t be so nice if her daughter broke something because of a dumb fight.

 

“ _Your_ hair looks like a Cheeto!”

 

Colleen cleared her throat, drawing both of their attention to her. “Don’t you have somewhere to be in a few hours?” She reminded. It took a few moments for the words to sink in, but soon the two Holt children were scrambling to get up.

 

“Oh my god, I promised we’d meet Lance fifteen minutes before we met up with the others!” Pidge panicked. She squeezed past her mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a ‘Bye mom’ before running upstairs.

 

Matt was done putting the game and the controllers away and was now heading upstairs to get his things too.

 

“Do you have everything you need?”

 

Matt sighed in annoyance, but answered anyway. His mother was just worried about him, just like every time, but almost ten years of constant worrying really got on the nerves. “Yes mom. I have everything. My phone is fully charged, and I have my friends with me. I’ll be fine mom.”

 

Colleen sighed. “I know. I’m just worried.”

 

“Mom, I can manage my own heats. I’ll go home before it hits. Nothing is going to happen, I promise.” Matt rolled his eyes. He’d been having heats ever since he presented as Omega at fifteen. He had years of experience with managing them. His mom should have understood! She was an Alpha. She had ruts (which Matt didn’t really want to think about because nobody wants to think about their parents and anything relating to sex. There was probably a universal rule that said that it would always be weird) She should understand that you felt them coming and had at least three hours to get somewhere where you could spend the next however many days it took.

 

Colleen raised her arms in surrender. “Okay, okay. I won’t mention it again” She promised. “Go and have fun with your friends, but be safe.”

 

Pidge was making a ruckus as she came back downstairs. She leapt several stairs at once, which was absolutely going to cause her to break a leg one day, but Pidge didn’t listen to reason and kept doing it anyway. Her family had resigned themselves to prepare for the day that finally happened. Matt was sure this was going to be the day, since the smallest Holt was carrying a heavy bag. “Are we going?” she yelled. She made it safely to ground floor, making the other two Holts sigh in relief.  

 

“I’ll be there soon. I just need to get my things.”

 

“I got them already! Matt stop being a lazy ass and let’s just go.” Pidge whined.

 

“You were the one that wanted to play four more rounds of Mario Kart because you wanted to prove you were unbeatable.”

 

“I am! Now shut up and let’s go!”

 

Matt scoffed, muttering something about her being as unbeatable as a snail in a race under his breath. “You shouldn’t have bought her that game for her birthday.” He told his mother in a joking way.

 

Pidge stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m the birthday girl and I don’t want to be late for my own surprise birthday party!”

 

“How-“

 

“Lance is awful at keeping secrets from me. Hurry up! I’ll wait in the car!” Pidge carried her stuff out of the door.

 

Colleen waved at her as she left. She couldn’t believe her baby daughter was almost an adult. She hadn’t missed as many years of her life as she had Matt’s. He was an adult already, hardened and scarred by the life that was none too kind to him. At least Katie had been able to keep her childhood. “Have fun Katie! And Happy Birthday again.”

 

After Pidge disappeared Matt gave his mom a genuine smile and hugged her. “Bye mom! I’ll see you next week” He said before going to join Pidge in the car.

 

Colleen watched the two of them drive away. She had a bad feeling about this weekend getaway.

 

                                                  **_0                   0                  0_**

 

_“Happy Birthday Pidge!”_

Pidge gasped dramatically, covering her mouth with her hands and staring at their friends that had been hiding in the dark room, waiting for Matt, Pidge and Lance for probably longer than they wanted to admit. “ _Guys!_ You threw a surprise party for me!”

 

Keith let go of the balloons he was holding, letting them float to the ceiling where they would remain for the rest of the day. “Okay, who told her?” His eyes scanned the room, flitting from Shiro to Romelle to Matt until finally landing on Lance, who was trying, and failing, to look innocent. “Of course…”

 

“It doesn’t matter that she knew. It’s still a birthday party.” Hunk said. He walked across the room to wrap Pidge in a big, warm hug that lifted her slightly off the ground. It had been a few weeks since they’d last seen each other. It felt much longer though. Any stretch of time felt long when you couldn’t spend it with your pack.

 

Pidge’s pack was far from what was considered a ‘normal’ pack. A normal pack had usually only one or at most two Alphas, Pidge’s had four. The remaining two members were Beta and Pidge herself was a Gamma. There were no Omegas in their pack. They were a ragtag group of people that had managed to do great things together, and they’d learned to care about each other as family on the way.

 

Allura was clearly the leader of the pack. As an Alpha Prime, she exuded strength and authority. One look from her could convey how easily she could defeat anyone that threatened her pack. Allura was an inspiration, and her ethereal beauty only aided in making her look powerful. Especially since she was literally glowing due to her current obsession with all things holographic. She was wearing a skirt and sneakers that both reflected all the colors of the rainbow. The white haired Altean had even transformed her cheek markings holo. That, if anything, was dedication, and only served to make her look even more like a mythical warrior who should not be crossed.

 

Shiro was the second Alpha of the pack, Allura’s second-hand man and the one tasked with actually making sure the paladins followed her orders. Although Alphas in the same pack were normally competitive, the paladins rarely challenged Shiro due to his “disappointed dad look” as the paladins called it. It was a purely persuading look that made them feel like awful people for going against orders and disappointing Shiro. Nobody could fight that look. Not even Keith, the most stubborn person in the whole universe.

 

Even though Keith had spent two years on an asteroid with only his mom and a space wolf as company, he was still stubborn and impulsive. Then again, why would spending years on a small asteroid make you less impulsive? That made no sense. Keith was by far the most protective member of his pack. Whenever his pack needed to be protected, Keith’s logical mind grinded to a halt. He followed his instincts, often putting himself in danger for the sake of his team.

 

Coran and Lance were the Betas. Sometimes the two of them were the only thing keeping the pack sane. Coran with his silly antics that made the situation feel lighter and Lance with his sheer compassion. Underneath all the flirting and bad puns, the Cuban was a great friend and a wonderful listener.

 

And last, but definitely not least there was Hunk. He seemed far more comfortable on earth than in space. For as long as Matt had known the Alpha, he’d been quite vocal about disliking adventure and not wanting to constantly be in danger. Matt was sure they could all relate to that. Who in their right mind would want to be in danger? Maybe Keith, but then again, was the small half Galra really the most stable person?

 

They had decided to throw Pidge’s birthday party at Hunk’s house. It was a nice, cozy family home with light colored walls, a lot of very comfortable furniture and enough space for all of them. The delicious smell of food was wafting from the kitchen, making Matt really hungry. If Hunk’s cooking abilities aboard the castle ship were anything to go by, it was going to be delicious.

 

The Garretts had been really lucky. Their house hadn’t been destroyed during Sendak’s attack on earth and thus they’d been able to move back in with little difficulty after everything was over. The electricity issue had been solved by a homemade generator by Hunk and Pidge and they’d gotten clean water three weeks after the incident.

 

Hunk put Pidge down gently to let her hug the others. Almost immediately Pidge was snatched up by Coran who was weeping as he twirled her around, telling her how much he’d missed her.

 

Krolia was standing next to Keith with Kosmo sitting next to her. Someone had forced a party hat on poor Kosmo’s head and it was obvious he hated the thing. He tried to push the hat off by pushing his head against Krolia’s leg, but only managed to trap himself further. After a few moments of the space wolf trying to ineffectively remove the hat, Krolia took pity on the poor thing and took the hat off.  She earned happy space wolf sounds as reward.

 

“Hey Matt.” Hunk wrapped Matt in another one of his hugs. Hunk’s hugs were the best. Warm, soft and safe. Not to mention that Hunk’s long arms could cover you entirely, which was extremely comforting. It felt like nothing could harm you as long as you were wrapped in those arms.

 

Matt was only released from the hug when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Hunk smiled one of his brightest smiles before joining Shay in watching the others. Pidge was currently trying to convince Krolia to hug her. By her smile, it was obvious the Galra woman was just messing with her.  It was so bizarre to see Krolia in casual clothes. She looked like a normal mother in her t-shirt and jeans. The only difference was that her skin was purple and her eye-whites were a glowing yellow.

 

Shiro stepped around Matt to the spot Hunk had previously occupied. He waved his flesh hand in front of Matt’s face to get his attention. “Are you done spacing out or do I have to wait another minute?” He joked.

 

The omega chuckled. “I may need another minute to get lost in your eyes.”

 

Shiro laughed at Matt’s flirty comment, brushing it off with a shake of his head. Matt flirted with a lot of people. He’d mastered flirting years ago and it was next to impossible to tell when he was being serious and when he wasn’t. That meant he couldn’t really blame Shiro for not realizing that his best friend was completely serious.

 

“Nice to see you too.” Shiro said.

 

Shiro looked good. And that wasn’t just Matt’s little gay heart speaking, it was true. Now that they weren’t fighting a space war and the Human-Alien connections were getting smoother, they actually had time to relax and do things for themselves. The dark circles that had become a permanent feature of Shiro’s face, his skin was less pale and despite the white hair, he looked years younger. Maybe part of that was also how he dressed nowadays.

 

Shiro had ditched the paladin suit and the clothes he’d worn in space and replaced them with comfortable sweaters, he was wearing a red one, and black jeans. The new arm didn’t look as out of place in the casual attire as you’d expect. It was a floating, white metal arm, that made Shiro look like a character from a sci-fi movie. Yet somehow it managed to fit Shiro’s new style.

 

How was this man even real?

 

There was a beat of silence before Shiro opened his arms. “Come on, Matt. Won’t you give your best friend a hug?”

 

Matt smiled and practically dove into the hug. As soon as Shiro’s arms wrapped around him, Matt was surrounded by Shiro’s wonderful scent. The Alpha smelled like the summer. A soft breeze that gently shook the leaves of the trees and played with the freshly cut grass. A smoldering campfire that brought memories of easier times, and a little bit of- cat hair?

 

Oh, that’s right. Matt had asked Shiro to bring Pidge’s gift so that it would still be a surprise when they got to the party.  “Did you bring it?

 

“Bring what?” Shiro blinked owlishly. The change of subject had been so sudden that Shiro had no clue what Matt was talking about.  

“Pidge’s gift.”

 

_“Oh”_ Shiro nodded. “It’s in the kitchen” He nodded toward the kitchen. Hunk’s mom was there. She was watching them with a bright smile on her face. It seemed that all Garrett’s were literal rays of sunshine.

 

“Cool” Matt dropped his arms back against his sides, looking up at Shiro. “I’ll go get it.”

 

Upon being released, Matt quickly disappeared into the kitchen. He waved at Mrs. Garrett, making a beeline for a dark blue cat carrier that was on the ground behind the kitchen counter. Inside the carrier there was a small, fluffy, black kitten. It was sleeping, but lifted its head when it saw Matt. It blinked slowly then meowed, as if it was trying to ask what Matt was doing.

 

“Hello there.” Matt cooed at the kitten. It got on its feet and yawned. It was adorable, like basically everything kittens did. “Are you ready to meet your new mom?”

 

The kitten pushed its face against the door of the carrier, meowing in protest this time because it didn’t get pet like it wanted to.

 

Matt scratched under the kitten’s chin. It purred contently.  “You’ll get out of there soon, okay.” Matt promised. He picked the cat carrier up with little protest from the kitten, returning to the living room.

 

“Come on everyone, sit down! It’s time for gifts!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this story once a week, but I'm really slow at writing so we'll see.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @saltyandoverdramatic 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time :)


End file.
